Henching
by Fernachos
Summary: "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them came back..." But where DID the oafish henchmen of Junior's go after that fateful night at a local dust shop? Follow the Chun brothers as they try their damnedest to succeed in the Vale underworld. Kinda hard when you get your butts handed to you by a 15 year old girl… swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form. That is the brainchild of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog either.

 **A/N** Fernachos here with a brand-spanking new story. Taking a reprieve from A Prof's Perspective then this idea came into my head. This is for those who want something different. I'm planning to keep canon involvement at a minimum, just some minor crossings here and there, but nothing to change the original series at all. As always, reviews are most welcome: How else am I gonna improve? Put in suggestions, thoughts, and ideas too, cuz at this moment, there's just a couple ideas I have and I require more ideas to create a solid storyline if enough interest is taken in this. Without further ado,

 **Henching**

Chapter 1: The Family Business

A flash of red and black flew towards him. He couldn't dodge something so fast, so he just kept firing the submachine gun. He winced as the blur reached him. His legs were hooked by something metal, and he soon felt nothing beneath him.

 _Wait, am I in the air?_

He opened his eyes, to see the world upside down. Approaching him again was the ladybug-themed blur, twirling something in its hands, getting bigger and bigger.

 _It sorta looks like Sonic the Hedgehog, the way it's spinning like that OHWAITFUCKITSGETTINGCLOSERTHISISGONNAHURT!_ The object struck him square in the chest, and he flew back, slamming into the ground, the impact rattling his bones. Blackness crept upon his vision, but not before he saw a white coat and cane standing above him. He smelled tobacco wafting from a bowler hat. The voice coming from the bowler hat was incoherent as unconsciousness overtook him, his thoughts still scattered.

 _How did I end up here?_

* * *

 _ **5 days ago**_

Roman Torchwick thought of himself as a patient man, but this was ridiculous! 4 minutes and counting, and not one bartender has shown up to his barseat on the VIP second floor. He looked around to see various "customers" in black suits with red ties and sunglasses strewn around the exclusive area of the club. All of them were wielding weapons of a sort, be it axes, swords, or guns. Roman checked the time. Any more waiting and he'll be late for his next meeting with his… fiery… employer. He shuddered at the thought.

"Helloooo? anybody there?"

A man in the same black suit and red tie and sunglasses walked out of the back room, an annoyed look etched on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Finally! Over five minutes before being served? You call this service? That's gonna affect the review rates of such a fine establishment!"

The goon ignored his verbal jests, "are you gonna drink or what?"

Roman sighed, _nobody knows the art of conversation anymore, such a pity._

"Whiskey, on the rocks."

The bartender, started fetching the drink, trying best to ignore the ginger-haired customer, who silently stared at him from behind his long bangs.

Roman observed his server carefully. Nothing seemed off about him, no nervous twitches, shifty glances, he looked relaxed for the most part. _He's in his element. Time to push him out of his comfort zone._

"Along with the drink, I'll need something else."

The bartender let out an audible sigh of frustration, "what do you need?"

"Oh dont worry, it's not another drink, although I might want a refill later. No, see I need directions." Roman smirked as the bartender rolled his head. His eyes were probably doing the same behind the polarized lenses.

"Where do ya need to go bub?"

He took a sip from his drink then set it down on the bar, "I was actually supposed to meet someone here, but he changed the time and place. Yeah he's an asshole like that. You might know him. His name's Steven Chun."

The bartender immediately tensed. He leaned over the counter, whispering, "Who sent you?"

Just then, Roman felt someone's breath on the back of his neck. He turned around to see three other henchmen, trapping him between themselves and the bar. There was no escape from this. _Well, not without bloodshed, but I just pressed my suit…_ _and I need these guys anyways._

Roman grinned, "Well, him and I have a friend in common. Said mutual friend is also the owner of this relatively average establishment. I mean, five minutes for a drink? Appalling service time!"

He turned back to the bartender, shit-eating grin still plastered on his face.

The bartender loosened up, resigned to what was revealed to him, "Alright, Junior sent you up here, so what do you really want?"

"Junior actually lent you guys to me, said something about you being 'the best for this job'. Of course, you'll get the rest of your cut after we're done." He reached into his pocket.

The three goons behind Roman took a step towards him, but the bartender waved them off when he saw Roman draw several hundred lien out of his pocket. "Alright, what are we doing, _**boss**_?"

Roman smiled knowingly, "Follow me." He walked down the stairs, towards the exit. The bartender and the three other henchmen followed close behind. As they exited, Roman noticed Junior at the main bar, conversing with a blonde girl, dressed too suggestively for her own good. _Huh, lucky guy._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Steven woke up to a great pain in his chest. It was like an Ursa used him as a trampoline. He slowly breathed in, wincing as the pain increased, then let his breath back out. Nothing was broken, thanks to his aura, but it still hurt like a bitch.

 _That's what I get for not practicing aura control… I think I'll just lie here until the pain settles. It's a nice night anyways. I can see the moon above the buildings, the rose petals have a soothing scent, and the sirens set a pleasant atmosphere…wait...SIRENS?!_

Cursing under his breath, he turned to his left to see all-too familiar red and blue lights approaching the corner.

"Wing! Novel! Danny!" He called to his brothers. He slowly got up, wincing as his chest burned, and looked around. He saw his brothers in just as bad shape. He pointed to where the police lights were flashing. The eldest brother understood and took action.

"Guys, we gotta get outta here right now!" Novel growled, nodding to Steven in thanks. His glasses were smashed and his hat was gone, showing his slicked black hair with numerous grey streaks. Hunched over and holding his midriff, Novel started to shuffle down the main road, beckoning the others to follow.

Steven looked to his right and saw his twin, Wing limping towards him, his left arm clutching his right shoulder, his hand still gripped his weapon. His glasses were skewed on his face, and his fedora was sliding down his right, his exposed left side sporting a massive cow lick. He limped on his left foot. Steven waited for Wing to pass him before following his brother down the road.

Up ahead, Steven saw Novel pulling Danny up to his feet. Danny was probably looking the best, his glasses and hat still donned on his scraggly frame, although the stumbling in his step proved he was still disoriented.

Novel threw his arm around Danny's shoulder and directed him down the street. The sirens were becoming louder as Steven tried to keep up with his brothers.

"Left alleyway!" Novel shouted behind him, as he turned himself and Danny in the direction. Steven could barely stand, let alone walk. With the searing in his chest, every step was a struggle to take. Wing noticed his brother lagging, and wrapped his left hand under Steven's arm.

"C'mon, if any of us get caught we're screwed!" Wing exclaimed, his head shifting between the front and back, following his brothers while keeping an eye for police.

The four brothers trudged along the alleyway for a couple hundred meters, throwing trash in the way as a distraction and hindrance for the police behind them. The noise just pointed out where they were, but rational thought was not their main priority, but avoiding arrest. Following the alleyway, they stopped at a tall brick wall, their escape path now cut short.

"That's just fucking great! Nice job Novel, literally get us caught between a rock and a hard place!" Wing yelled, his frustration more aimed at their situation than at his brother. He glanced behind, the voices of the authorities growing louder.

"Wait, I know this place!" Danny exclaimed. His hazel eyes dawned with realization.

Novel frowned, then turned to the door on the right, procuring a key from his pocket, which he inserted into the keyhole. He turned the key, and to all their surprise, it opened. Novel pushed Danny up the stairs first, then gestured to Steven and Wing, who gladly followed their brother's lead. The light of the shattered moon was shut out as Novel closed the door behind him.

"Wing, you can let go of me now." Steven murmured to his brother, as they reached the top of the stairs. His arm was held tightly by his twin.

"I can't see shit, no way am I letting go until I can see!" Wing replied, tightening his grip on his brother's arm.

Steven stifled a wince, and called to the youngest, "Danny, can you find a light switch?"

No reply came, but Steven could hear his brother breathing unevenly, shallow. He could barely make out Danny's whispers, "This…this is the place…"

Someone pushed past Steven's left. He turned to see Novel's silhouette in front of the covered window, the bleeding light of the moon highlighting his hunched-over figure. But it didn't look like he was in pain.

"It's been a long time coming." Novel exhaled in defeat.

 _Wait, what does he mean? Where are… No. He wouldn't. Not after everything. Not after we turned away._ Revelation hit Steven: Danny's quiet tones, Novel's depressed sigh, it all made sense now. He took a step forward, Wing letting go of his arm taciturnly.

 _We swore dammit! We swore we wouldn't come back!_

His mind was assaulted with images, sounds, and smells: a cheeky grin covered by long black hair, a man's hearty laughter accompanied by children's squeals of glee, the scent of Valean coffee filling his nostrils. He took another step forward, his legs working like machines, his mind still trapped within itself.

 _We made a promise to each other. To_ _ **them**_ _. To not remember, but never forget._

He continued walking in the dark, stopping in front of a wall from memories long since buried. His heart pounded in anticipation as he gingerly lifted his hand to the wall. It met plastic. He flipped the switch and was blinded by the light. In the light he saw two figures: one man, one woman, their facial features blurred, but their mouths turned into warm, loving smiles. He knew them. The intense light faded, to reveal a living room. He turned to see Novel sitting on a worn-out, black leather couch, a forlorn expression on his face. Danny was on his knees in the middle of the floor, on a floral carpet, tears in his eyes, face downcast. Wing stayed back at the edge of the stairs, slowly shaking his head, his jaw clenched tight, fire stoking in his eyes. Steven leant against the beige wall, his eyes taking in the room: the oak cabinets, the black table, the wood fireplace, and the pain that came with these sights.

He couldn't speak, his throat swelling along with the sorrow in his heart. He slid down the wall, his knees curling to his chest. His body trembled. He found his voice wavering as he spoke.

"We're home."

 **A/N** Yeah, I'm a jerk for ending with a cliff-hanger…I'm not apologizing. But seriously, what do you think? I'm still pursuing this, but it's kinda difficult without every detail fleshed out. Also, kinda wanted to have comedy in this, which is almost impossible now, but eh. I regret nothing. Flashbacks will happen as needed, cuz there's quite the backstory I've got planned. I also just realized, although I have the characters' appearances and personalities in mind, I have no clue as to their semblances or their combat weapons/styles (not the B-grade ones Junior supplied), so anyone with any ideas for either Semblances, or weapons/ fighting styles, or both, even if for one character, please don't hesitate to PM me! Here's some descriptions of the Chun Brothers, in order of age:

Novel Chun: Age 29, married, has a child on the way. Tired personality, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Puts his brothers and family first. His goal is to keep his family alive. Physically, has average frame, 6ft tall, medium length slicked back hair, and black in colour but with grays here and there due to having to take care of and raise his brothers at a young age (stress can age a person). Hardened and sorrowful gaze most of the time, light brown eyes. Moustache and goatee combo.

Steven Chun: Age 25, the protagonist (we see things more from his perspective anyways). Indifferent, serious personality but still cares for his brothers and would do anything for them. Doesn't show his emotions easily, likes to joke every once in a while. Slim frame, but has some muscle (Think Jaune or Ren for musculature). 5'10" tall. Semi glossy black hair of less than medium-length, combed to the side, Clean-shaven, dark brown eyes.

Wing Chun: Age 25, Twin brother to Steven. Nonchalant attitude, short temper. Somber when he's not angry, sort of brooding. Takes threats to his family very seriously. Curses verbally more than his brothers. The strongest of the four, is more muscled than his brothers. 5'11" tall. Matte black hair of less than medium length, combed towards the front, his widow's peak reaching the middle of his forehead. Moustache, dark brown eyes like his twin.

Danny Chun: Age 20, the baby of the family, he's still got some ideals and beliefs that have yet to be shattered by the bleak reality he lives in with his brothers. He tries to see silver linings in everything. Wears his heart on his sleeve, but isn't overly sensitive (I know that's rather contradictory). Is attached to his brothers and doesn't want them to break apart. Built more like Steven, just skinnier. 5'9" tall. Fauxhawk of black hair, has hazel eyes.

Look at the cover art for a good idea too! Any other inquiries, just shoot me a message. Stay cool, stay breezy, Fernachos out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is not owned by me in anyway. Dream is sung by Michael Bublé from the album Call Me Irresponsible.

 **A/N** Hey guys, sorry for such a delay. It is inexcusable in my opinion, but I was really stumped on this one. Still trying to figure out A Prof's Perspective, but that will come in due time. I should mention, this fic is gonna be slow, both in pace and in writing. There's gonna be world-building involved and the ending of this fic isn't fully determined. That's not even mentioning plot development and canon involvement. I'll reiterate here: Canon will not be changed. This is an original plot with original characters, but little to no canon involvement and even less changes to canon. If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right? As always, read, review, follow, and/or fave, your choice. Feedback of any sort is appreciated. Here's some more Henching, and a little more background into our main characters.

Chapter 2: Feuds and Dreams

 _ **Signal Academy – 10 years ago**_

"Wing, slow down! I'm not as fast as you!" Steven Chun called to his brother. He was running through the halls of Signal Academy, the prestigious combat school, as fast as his 15 year old legs could carry him. Up ahead, Wing Chun slowed down slightly and turned to see his brother, panting heavily, and out of breath.

"C'mon Steven, Dad's waiting with our lunches!" Wing exclaimed. A wide smile adorned his face as he thought about the delicious food their father would get them from A Simple Wok every so often. His stomach growled in response.

"Wing, I know you're hungry, but I can't keep up!" Steven said in between breaths. Wing flicked Steven's head and scoffed, "That's why you should train harder! If you're gonna be a hunter, you gotta be healthy and strong! C'mon, we'll walk the rest of the way."

They walked down the hall, Steven taking a couple breaks while Wing leant against the lockers lining the halls. They were going to continue until they heard a voice call out to them, "Wing! Steven! We're here!" Their youngest brother called out. His smile was bright and cheerful from the twins' view and he was holding a small bag in his waving left hand. His right hand was being held by an adult with their back turned to them. Steven and Wing dashed to their brother, stopping a few feet in front.

Wing was the first to recover, "Danny! What're you doing here?"

"Poppa was gonna get you guys lunch and then momma said she was gonna pack the bags and I just took a nap and woke up and asked what she was packing for and dad said she'll tell us later then we went to A Simple Wok then we had lunch and then momma called and-"

"Slow down there motor-mouth or you'll spoil the surprise!" The adult directed at Danny. Wing and Steven could now see their father facing them, all six feet of him with his broad shoulders, square jaw with noir stubble, leading to sideburns and slicked-back hair of the same glossy colour. His dark brown eyes sparkled with mirth at his youngest son. He was in more casual attire than they often saw him, his normally dark suit replaced with a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow to display his muscular forearms. His shirt was tucked into charcoal pants and around his neck, with the inscription "#1 Dad" in childish block letters, was a bright blue tie too wide for its own good. Black dress shoes shined on his feet, as if they were just polished.

Danny held up his plastic bag, smiling, "We brought you guys lunch so you guys can eat in the car while we go home for our super surprise va-"

Their father covered Danny's mouth, "That's enough outta you young one! Jeez, you're just like your mother! Don't tell her I said that though. Danny's correct in that you two are coming home for -"

"AWESOME!" came the unified interruption from the two fifteen year olds. They didn't let their father finish as they took off, running back to their lockers, grabbing their bags and various notes and books, before rushing back to the central office and their family.

Their father's mouth was slightly agape, "…did you use your aura to go get your stuff?"

The twins sheepishly looked at each other before responding, "Maaaaaaybeeeee?"

Danny pouted, "I wanna use my aura too!"

Wing put an arm around Danny to comfort him, as Steven explained, "You've gotta finish your lessons with mom first, like the rest of us! Then you can be just as cool as us!"

Danny looked to his brother, "even as cool as Novel?"

Wing bounced about, "Hey, you can be cooler by the time you get to his age!"

All three of them were smiling as they walked through the corridors, their father in tow, watching on the spectacle. They stopped when they heard a growling sound. Wing and Steven both looked at their stomachs, then turned to Danny, who still had the plastic bag in his hand, but was now sporting a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Oops."

Their father took the bag from Danny and distributed its contents, chuckling as the two tore through the Styrofoam casings, eager to get to their prizes. The smell wafted through the halls, piquing the curiosity of a number of classrooms, hunger lighting the students' eyes.

Danny walked quicker, followed by the still-eating Wing and Steven, who were being ushered along by their father. He looked around cautiously before muttering under his breath, "Let's go home".

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale - Now**_

Tense silence dominated the room. Tentative looks were given to each other before the one nearest the entrance spoke first.

"You knew" Wing stated. There was hostility in his tone, but underlying that was a deep sadness, "You knew what we went through, what we promised, but we still came back."

Novel looked to his brother, agitation laced his voice, "What choice did we have? It was either this or get caught."

It wasn't true, Steven knew that, "We could have gone to another safe-house."

"After Roman left us for the cops?! How do we know none of the other houses aren't compromised?" Novel's volume was rising slowly, his normally calm composure slowly fading away.

"We're all fucking criminals! What reason would he have to rat us out?" Wing shouted, his brow furrowed and fists clenched.

Novel stood up abruptly, shouting back, "He betrayed us dammit! He left us for the police! Because we're just goons! Unimportant! Just henchmen who can do NOTHING!"

"And whose fault is that?! We're weak because of **you!** You took us out of school, trained us like you trained yourself! And we've just been barely scraping by."

Novel turned to face the window, "If I finished Beacon, **I** wouldn't be weak. But you three, you'd be dead."

Wing marched up to his elder, "Well _thank the gods above_ that you decided to swoop down and grace us with your overbearing presence, O high-and-mighty brother of mine!"

"Stop it, please," A whisper was heard, but not listened.

"You think I had a choice?! I was ORDERED by Dad, by Mom, to keep you safe! To keep us together! By any means necessary!"

"Bullshit! We could've been put in foster care! Uncle Friedman could've taken custody! We had options, but **you** dragged us behind you. **You** made decisions not meant for you to make! Like you were our father! But you aren't! So stop making those choices for us and go back to that whore of a wife of yo-"

"SHUT UP!"

The scream reverberated in the room, causing the arguing brothers to cover their ears. The echo continued through the area, causing windows to vibrate and glass trinkets to jostle out of place. Loose books fell off the shelves and the sheets covering old furniture fluttered as if a gale blew about them. Slowly, the abnormal noise faded, leaving Wing and Novel hunched over, protecting their ears.

They both turned to see Danny standing up. His eyes shone with a flare neither had seen before.

Slowly, the youngest walked up to his senior, "Don't. Call sister. A whore. Ever."

The sheer fury Wing saw in his eyes made him flinch. But the rage was accompanied with wetness. Tears that were held back earlier were now falling from his face. His brother was in anguish. They caused this anguish.

"Danny…" he whispered, all rage gone from his system.

"I tried my best. To be like them. For us. I gave up my future, sacrificed everything to keep us together. I'm sorry it wasn't enough." Novel murmured. He walked past his brothers to his room, and closed the door behind. The audible click of the lock signified he wouldn't come out until morning.

Danny crumpled onto the floor, his expression once more taking a frightened appearance, silent sobs wracking his body again.

Wing approached him, but was held back by Steven.

"Not now, Wing"

"But-"

"Not. Now."

Wing approached the room Novel went into, his hand raised to knock on the door. He looked at his twin. A grave stare followed by a shake of the head was his answer.

Not wanting to argue, Wing frowned as he went to his old room, slamming the door behind as he entered. The entire frame shook and a few pictures were unleveled by the force.

Sighing, Steven turned to the last brother, still a mess in the middle of the living room. He put a caring hand on his shoulder, bringing the down-trodden younger brother out of his grief just for a second.

"I-I'm sorry Steven."

"It's not your fault D," he replied with sincerity.

"N-no, I'm sorry I used my s-semblance…"

Steven pulled Danny to his feet, looking him in the eyes, "It's not your fault. You don't have control yet, so strong emotions can cause it to… go off…"

He dusted his younger counterpart of imaginary lint before leading him to the last vacant bedroom.

Danny's room was painted light blue with white crown moulding. His twin-sized bed was at the far corner from the door, a small desk next to it. A built-in closet was opposite the bed and a window sat in between the bed and closet. To the left side were stacked tote boxes, full of items from their childhood. The room reeked of nostalgia.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Now we sleep. Then figure this mess out in the morning." Steven answered.

"Okay. Where will you sleep?"

Steven thought about it: Novel took his old bedroom and locked it. Wing took their bedroom and locked it too, which left their pare-

No. He wasn't ready yet.

"You still have that spare mattress somewhere?"

Danny gave him a small smile before pulling a foam mattress from underneath his own bed. He lay it on the floor next to his own bed before placing a pillow and blanket on it.

"Just like old times right Steven?" Danny mused.

Steven smiled wistfully, "Yeah, just like old times. Hey, wanna put on a song?" he pointed to the old record player sitting on the desk.

"Sure, what song though?"

Steven looked around for a vinyl record in the room. Sadly, none were there.

"Just wait here, I'll go get one." He answered.

Danny nodded and sat down on his bed, putting his hat and glasses on the desk beside it.

Steven closed the door as he left the room. Walking to the living room, he viewed the pictures mounted on the walls. A fine sheet of dust covered them all, but they were still the same. Pictures of their family in simpler, more innocent times.

Shaking his head of the memories, Steven continued into the living room. To the left of the television was their parent's eclectic music collection of old vinyl records and various CDs. They really liked the old school stuff and that trait was passed onto the four of them. He flipped through the vinyls before finding one in particular. It was the same song their parents loved to sing when someone needed motivation.

 _Just what we need_. Steven thought morosely.

Trudging back to the room with his treasure, he opened the door to see Danny already in bed, arms rested above his head, face set straight in a thoughtful manner.

"You'll burn a hole in the ceiling if you stare that hard." He joked with a dead-set poker face.

Danny turned his gaze, his eyes sullen and red from the previous crying.

"We're gonna leave tomorrow, right?"

Steven sighed as he put the record on the player.

"I'm not sure D. We need a new place to stay. We can't just live with Novel and Aria once it happens."

"We could sell this place, get another." Danny suggested.

It was a good idea. Sell the old home, buy somewhere else. But this _was_ their home, no matter how long they stayed in or away from it. Nothing could change that, or the events that had occurred.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Steven placed the player's arm over the vinyl and let go. A soft flute played in the background as he settled into his makeshift bed.

"Let's just sleep on it." Steven answered.

Seemingly satisfied, Danny turned to face the wall, slightly curling his body for more warmth. Steven closed his eyes as the deep voice started to croon:

 _Dream_

 _When you're feeling blue_

 _Dream_

 _That's the thing to do_

 _Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air_

 _You'll find your share of memories there_

 _So, dream when the day is through_

 _Dream and they might come true_

 _Things never are as bad as they seem_

 _So dream, dream, dream_

The fatigue was starting to set in. The music calmed his nerves. Each note from the violin was smooth and crystal, the flute playing in sweet harmony with the strings. It was a balm for the day's events. He drifted off, ever so slowly.

 _Dream when the day is through_

 _Dream and they might come true_

 _For things never are as bad as they seem_

 _So dream, dream, dream_

"Good night Danny." He mumbled half-asleep.

Danny replied sleepily, "Sweet dreams Steven."

His dreams were anything but.


	3. Chapter 3

Henching

 **A/N** Heyo! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and work and shit. And then I've been working my ass off on this fic, planning events carefully. Also, I just realized (as in: someone pointed out) that people are probs pronouncing the names in their heads differently to what I pronounce, so here's how I originally planned them to sound:

Steven is still Steven,

Danny is still Danny.

Wing as in Buffalo Wing. Yes, he's named after the appendage of fowl, but put the last name Chun after his first name, then google it: Wing Chun.

Novel... well here's the thing, I didn't mean it to sound like novel (NAW-vull) as in a book. I originally meant it to sound like this: KNOW-vull, with the first part being stressed. Long 'o', but short 'e'. But hey, whatever rocks your socks. If it works for you, go for it. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Pieces of the Past

Steven was suspended in mid-air for the second time tonight, but not in the physical sense. His consciousness was pulled in every direction, stopping abruptly before being tugged in another direction. Darkness consumed his vision, before he was blinded by a white light. He couldn't explain what he was seeing, _if_ he was seeing. He was sensing more than anything. The sensations/images were fragmented, incomplete.

His mother and father stood, smiling to them, yet their faces were blurred. His brothers were there, looking just as they did many years ago. Danny was being held in his mother's arms, Novel was next to her, Wing clung to their father's leg. A distant voice called out, "By mom and dad… to keep us together…"

Their mother let Danny fall from her hands, Wing slipped away from their father's side, Novel fell into the white noise behind them. The two adults were reaching out to him, beckoning him. The fading voice sounded again, "… sacrificed everything…"'.

He ran towards them, coming within inches of their embrace, before he was tugged back and knocked to the ground. His parents shattering into polygons in front of him. The fragments reformed into another blurred image of an indistinguishable man in a suit, reaching one hand to help him up. From the man's blank face came the words, "Uncle Friedman…"

He grasped the man's outstretched hand, only to be yanked upward with such force he was lifted off his feet. He ascended, higher, until he was flying over a sea, towards a small island with a resort on it, silhouetted against the setting sun in the distance. "…Other safe houses…" the phrase thundered through the sky.

Just as fast as he was flying, he plummeted to the ground, towards the sea. He tucked his body on instinct, to minimize the impact. He hit the sea… and found himself kneeling on pavement. Looking around, he saw he was in downtown Vale, with shops on either side. He turned up and saw the magnificent sight of Beacon Academy, the tall spires touching the sky. His sight was obstructed by a figure slowly fading into view in front of him, walking towards the famous school. He was young, but the stance, the walk, it was his older brother Novel, going to Beacon. "…Like I was supposed to…"

He turned to his left to see Wing. To his right was Danny. He went through this already. He knew Novel was going away. Away from them. Towards a dangerous life as a hunter. He closed his hands into fists in front of him, only to feel a flat metal object within his grasp. He looked back down to see the family photograph in a sterling silver frame. But it was painted red, and wet. He moved his hand from it, only for the red substance to stick to his fingers. _Blood_. He realized. He wiped the blood off the photo, only to see his own face, parents', and two younger brothers' crossed out.

* _click_ *

He jerked up to the all-too-familiar sound of a cocked gun. A masked man stood in front of him. He wore armor over his combats. An intricate black snowflake adorned his left side, like a crest. The same symbol was on the sleeve of his tunic. The man spoke in a distorted voice, "You three, you'd be dead."

The muzzle flashed in his face.

* _BANG*_

Steven shot up from his position, panting. It was dark, but some light streamed in from his left vision. He turned to regard the window, blinds down, moonlight bleeding through closed curtains. He was in Danny's room. He was on a mattress, on the floor. He was home.

"Just a dream…" He whispered shakily, as he returned to his lying-down position. Turning to the desk, the clock read 3:19. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. Sleep did not hold him again.

* * *

* _clink_ *

* _flick*_

* _sigh*_

The light of the cigarette painted his face in an orange hue. He puffed on it a few times before relieving it from his lips and exhaling. The fractured moon shone from above, showering the balcony and neighboring rooftops with pale light. His cigarette stood out from the whitish-blue glow of everything else.

Novel stared into the had taken off most of his outfit, leaving only the shirt and pants on, along with his shoes. His eyes searched the landscape. He could barely make out the towering outline of Beacon Academy in the moonlight, the dark towering shape and yellow light of fluorescent bulbs being the only indicator of the enormous school. It brought up pleasant memories of old friends who were more than likely already hunters and huntresses, out in the four kingdoms, keeping people safe and exterminating Grimm. They were exploring and adventuring while he was stuck back here.

At home. This accursed home. But it was not _his_ home. Not any longer. He turned down to look at his left hand, resting on the railing. The orange light of his cigarette made the metal band shine. He had made a new home. For his wife. For his child-to-be. He smiled. Giddiness overtook his somber mood. He was going to be a father soon.

"A couple weeks' time." He spoke to himself. But what if it happened sooner?

His smile dipped into a frown. Worry gnawed at him inside. He looked back at the door to the house. It was selfish, he knew. His _family_ needed him. But his heart was torn in two. They both needed him, but only one needed him at that moment.

Novel mashed his cigarette against the railing. Throwing the butt aside, he grabbed the rail with both hands, and pushed on it, twisting his body so his legs swung over as gravity pulled him back to the ground.

Taking a calm breath, he reached into his soul, like he was taught, and let it flow through his body, making it surround him.

He was encompassed in a dark-bluish grey light. His aura cushioned him as he hit the floor, preventing injury to his body. Getting up from his crouch, he started walking down the street, hands in his pockets, the streetlamps paving the path for him. His mind riffed through multiple things, all of them concerning his wife.

"I'll be home soon Aria."

* * *

 _ **3 years ago, Fournier's Nightclub**_

"C'mon Aria, baby, less go home!"

* _Whump*_

"Up yours Darian. You just want a booty call."

He couldn't help but snicker at the scene before him. The brunette had just punched her blond date in the gut. He was blond in more than one way. That was clear as day to Novel. And yet, the guy just kept making advances, all to no avail, but especially to Novel's amusement.

"So what?"

 _Wrong choice of words there bub._ Novel thought as he saw the girl kick him in the 'nads. The drunken idiot fell like a rock in the middle of the dance floor. The men surrounding them all cringed at the sight. All the women were cheering her on for her actions. The guy got up again. However, he didn't have the carefree expression and salacious leer like before. No, it had darkened, dangerously so. Darian went up to the woman, Aria, Novel assumed, and forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Darian, what are you doing?" Aria asked, incredulous at her friend's behavior.

"'M not takin' no fer an answer!" he growled, dragging her behind him, much to her loud protests.

"Let go of me! You're drunk! Snap out of it!"

 _Welp, time to step in. And I'm off-duty too!_ Novel internally sighed as he made his way over to the two.

Coming in from the side, Novel grabbed Darian's wrist, the same arm that was holding Aria's.

"Hey man, if you'd please let go of the woman, it'd be much to her appreciation," He talked politely.

He was received with spit in the face, "Fuck you! You don' know what she wants!"

Standing face-to-face, Novel could smell the alcohol from their distance of 2 feet away. _Somebody partied hardy._ He mused.

"I won't repeat myself. Let go of her." He spoke sternly.

The crowd made a circle around the commotion, curious as to the events transpiring.

Darian looked around at the gathering that formed. He sneered, loving the attention. He let go of Aria's arm before waving it towards their audience. It wasn't a graceful flourish, more like a wide swing.

"Lookit this guy! An honest-ta-god fuckin' _knight in shining armour!_ Better kneel an' beg forgiveness, cuz I'm the King a this Ring!" he bellowed to the crowd. This got the male section pumped. Many of them jeered with "oh's" and a couple "oh no he di'int!'s".

The seven seconds it took for the crowd to wind down to hear his comeback, Novel scanned the swarming body. _Where the fuck are the bouncers?_ Novel ground his teeth. He could see Wing and Steven's forms just behind Darian. Looking at the second oldest, Novel saw Steven cross his arms. Subtly, Steven made a zero with his fingers and thumbs, showing it briefly to Novel. _He's here alone_ _._ He glanced at Wing, who had also crossed his arms over his chest. Wing held both biceps with his hands, his right hand's index finger pointing outwards, the thumb making a right angle with the finger. The shape of a gun. They were ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Novel tilted his head side to side as if to consider Darian's challenge, staring at his brothers. Steven and Wing immediately dropped their hands and slunk backwards, blending into crowd, close enough to intervene if needed.

As if examining a painting in a gallery, Novel assumed a thinking pose with his left arm crossed over his torso, his right elbow resting on the left arm, and right hand stroking his face contemplatively. He pursed his lips in thought. The crowd waited for his response. Pursed lips made way for a devious grin.

"You know, if you wanted a cock fight, there's a good place a couple blocks from here."

Darian looked confused, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Thing is, you need to _have_ a cock to enter."

The crowd roared in excitement at his insult. "Gonna need some Aloe Vera for that burn!" one guy exclaimed.

"Shots fired!" another shouted.

"Get rekt!" one other guffawed.

Darian's reaction was less than stellar. His smirk was wiped off, replaced with a growl. His eyes glared into Novel's with a deep hatred. His hands were clenched and trembling. He was bristling with rage. One more smart remark would send him over the edge.

"What did you say?!" He ground through his teeth.

Novel faked heartache, " _Oh, I'm sorry, are you deaf?_ I said you're a woman. No, I can't say that, it's offensive… to other women."

The group laughed again, causing Darian to snarl in disgust. With drunken speed, Darian lashed out, his right fist aiming for Novel's face. Novel leaned to the left, dodging the clumsy punch completely. Lifting his leg abruptly and with vigour, Novel kneed the blond who kept his forward momentum. Darian grunted in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He took a few steps back to get his bearings. Novel stood in front of Aria, right arm gestured behind him, towards her protectively. The crowd had stopped their jesting to stare in surprise.

In rage, Darian rushed in and swung again, throwing a right hook. Novel raised his left arm to block. Twisting his body left, he swung his right arm, bringing his hand in. His elbow connected with Darian's jaw hard, spinning him the same way as Novel. He wasn't finished though. Grabbing Darian's left arm, Novel turned a quarter more so he faced Aria. Giving a wink at her speechless expression, he leaned back then pitched forward, bringing all his weight towards the front. The momentum caused the unbalanced Darian to be lifted off his feet and thrown over Novel's shoulder, straight into the ground.

Darian groaned in pain. He didn't get up. The crowd stared at Novel in disbelief. Two bouncers stepped in to drag Darian away, probably now blacklisted from the club. One more bouncer approached Novel, who extended his hand to the burlier man, "Sorry about the commotion, but some people need to learn manners, am I right?"

The bouncer regarded Novel's hand, then stared back at Novel. He cautiously shook hands. A suspicious grin came upon the both of them before breaking the handshake. The bouncer left, not before sticking the hand he shook in his pocket.

Novel grinned before bowing to the audience, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you over _throw_ a monarchy."

The patrons cheered at this, and Novel raised his fist in triumph, causing the crowds elation to grow. Before he knew it, Novel was being hauled up on his younger brother's shoulders, being steadied by the other.

"The king is dead! Long live the king!" he heard his siblings crying. To his amazement and slight embarrassment, everyone else joined in on the phrase. The DJ continued the music, the bass booming through the floor. Many were still congratulating Novel, much to his bemusement. He was just helping someone in need, was it that big a deal? Thanking his latest fan, he turned to exit the crowd surrounding him.

He didn't get three feet before he was yanked by his tie in another direction. Before he could protest, his lips were seized by another pair firmly. The music faded in the background. He blinked twice, looking down at the woman who was kissing him. She had soft emerald eyes and dark brown hair. Just as fast as it happened, the kiss stopped. Her lips were upturned in a small grin while he stood there a little dumbfounded. He opened his mouth, then closed it. His breath was taken away at her boldness. Not to mention, he saw her before…

"You probably don't meet people by kissing them first, but I figured you deserved it. Mr. _knight in shining armour._ " She quipped. Her smile was filled with amusement.

 _Now I remember!_ "A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Miss…" he offered his hand.

She shook. "Feirdon. Aria Feirdon. And whom do I have to thank? Mister…"

He took her hand and kissed the back of it as if he were true nobility, "Chun, Novel Chun. At your service Milady." He bowed at the last sentence.

"Well Mr. Chun, would you be so willing as to fetch me a drink?"

His smirk never left his face, even as he pulled her arm into his, "If you'd follow me, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the bar myself."

She smiled back with deviousness in her eyes, "Not trying to take advantage of me, are you?"

He feigned hurt, "After my display of superiority, you believe I'd try something so pathetic? Please, I don't _need_ manipulative tactics. Anyways, being a bodyguard isn't free."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, a bodyguard you say? Tell me, who needs your protection?"

"You of course."

Her smile dropped to a line, and her expression icily turned in a second,

"I can take care of myself." She spat in frustration.

Novel took it in stride, "Of course. Then perhaps you wanted a friend to escort you instead?"

The heat died from her eyes instantly. She looked at him in shock, then defiance. "I'm pretty sure that kiss proved you're more than just a friend to me."

"Despite the very… satisfying first impression, I can't say the same." He said, all while smiling that coy smile.

They reached the bar and Novel called the bartender over, "One whiskey on the rocks, and one mimosa for the lovely lady."

Aria cut in heatedly, "Make that two whiskeys, on the rocks."

She turned to Novel daringly "On me."

The bartender put the whiskeys in front of the couple. They stared at each other with even faces.

"Ms. Feirdon, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Novel smirked, raising his glass.

She toasted it before replying, "I'm warning you though. I play for keeps."

* * *

Novel stopped to stare up at the apartment he and Aria resided in. It was 17 stories tall, them living on the 8th. _She really did play for keeps_.He internally chuckled. He drew out his key and walked through the front lobby. The clerk at the desk paid no attention as Novel walked into the elevator.

He pressed the floor number and waited as the elevator started. His thoughts drifted to their current situation. The four of them probably out of work. No income, two places to stay, one with strata and a mortgage, the other a Devil from their past. Novel was mentally and physically exhausted when he reached the apartment.

He opened the door to complete darkness. Walking in, he kicked his shoes off and lumbered to the master bedroom. He saw faint light coming from the semi opened door. Slowly, grasp the handle and pushed it open full, bracing for something from his wife.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was sitting on the bed, facing the door, with her head down. Her hands rested on her knees, gripping tightly. She was worried. Aria looked up to regard her husband. Her smile outshone the reading lamp on the bedside table, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Slowly, she got up, struggling with the round belly she had. Novel strode across to help her up, only for her arms to reach around his sides, embracing him and holding tightly.

"Jeez Aria, don't forget our child," he whispered.

"I never got your phone call." She mumbled into his chest. Her grip tightened, but she kept a distance between her unborn child and his lean chest.

"We were on the run. Left for the cops." He nuzzled her with his chin.

She broke the hug, bewildered at the info, "But what about the contractor?"

"Took off when a gir-uhhh, huntress came to the scene." He switched reasons quickly.

Aria raised an eyebrow before scanning him up and down, "God, you're so fortunate you have your aura" she brushed his bruised cheek with her hand, "You're lucky you were just bruised. It could've been so much worse. You could-" she choked.

He released a hand and stroked her hair.

"I know. I'm grateful too. But we were too close. We had to get to a safe-house fi-"she pinched his cheek

"That's no excuse Novel, and you know it! What was the rule?"

"Call after a job."

"That's right, call after a job! How long ago did you finish it?"

He cringed, "Five hours…"

"FIVE. HOURS. Five hours I've been here pacing the room, reading books, organizing what little affairs we have left, all in preparation for the worst. Possible. Outcome. What would happen if you got caught? Oh gods above, what about your brothers? Did any of them-!" She sped on.

"They're all fine. They're at the safe house too." he explained.

"They'll be coming back here tomorrow." She announced.

"…I'm not sure about that." He hesitated.

"What do you mean? You've all got to go back to the club tonight, I'll wash their suits when they get back too." She concluded cheerfully.

"…we're not going back tonight…" He murmured.

Aria paused, "What do you mean?"

"We have somethings to sort out, the four of us."

"You mean five." She corrected.

He turned away. "It's a family matter Aria."

"And I'm family. Or did I not change my last name for you?" she glared dangerously at him.

He raised his hands, "You are, it's just, this concerns us as brothers."

"What, boy talk? I thought you weren't in high school." She taunted, closing the distance once again.

"It's about our parents." He stated.

She quieted. They never approached that subject. He never wanted to. It was still too painful.

"Ok." She tilted his head to her, giving a quick kiss. She poured her heart and soul into the minute gesture.

"You can always talk to me about that too. I'm here for you." She consoled. He smiled at her before leading her to lie down on the bed.

Drawing the blanket over her, he kissed her forehead before rounding and entering his side. He turned and wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her womb. His heart weighed with worry, but he pushed it away, drawing his love closer to him, her fragrance surrounding him, soothing him. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, fears pushed aside for a night of peace.

 **A/N** And now we know a little more about Novel. Novel having a wife was planned, I just didn't know how to introduce her. She'll be minimal in the actual activities, but it will add another dimension to the story much later on. Don't worry, there's only one more character that I'll introduce, then we'll get into the 'meat and potatoes'. As you can see, I intend this to be a relatively long story, and I'm intending it to extend to the end of RWBY Vol. 2 at this point in time. We'll see what happens Vol.3 is released. Posting will be more infrequent, probably every 3rd week now, depending on what happens. I've started drafting the next chapter though, so I promise it'll be up next week. After that, it'll be tough. As always, drop a review on what you think, or PM me. I'm always looking for suggestions and feedback, both positive and negative.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way, shape or form, nor anything derived from it, with the exception of this fic, the story, and the original characters involved.

 **A/N** Alright, another chapter down! I was lucky to have this playing in my mind at the time, I wrote it almost right after the last chapter! Also, for those of you following A Prof's Perspective, expect a new chapter for that in a couple weeks. I know, that one's been long overdue, but writing for the Headmaster is hard. I'm not sure how anyone can do it! Enough talk though, on to chapter four, and perhaps the last OC I'll introducein this OC-centric story... That's a lie, there's one more to be had, but that isn't until much, _much_ later, and I kinda sorta previewed them in Chapter 2 anyways. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Old Acquaintance

Wing was having a rotten morning. Why? He woke up at 6am. No, that wasn't it. He was _woken up by his brother_ at 6am. That's what was so rotten. There he was, sitting next to Danny at the dining room table at 6:45, watching as Steven put on his suit jacket and shoes to go out. He'd ditched the tie, hat, and glasses.

"Novel's not here. Probably snuck out to go back to Aria, so I'll talk things with him and bring him back. He knows what he did and he needs to explain." Steven surmised.

"Alright, alright. You go ahead. Me and Danny can fend for ourselves!" Wing replied, slightly irritated.

Steven exited without looking back.

The two younger brothers sat in silence.

"…"

"…"

"… Wanna make pancakes?"

Danny sighed, "Sure."

They got up and went to the kitchen. Both of them stopped at the threshold, not entering it.

"It's, almost like before…" Wing proclaimed while scanning the area.

The stove, sink, overhead fan, and fridge were stainless steel. All the cupboards were a dark mahogany wood, complementing the lighter laminate flooring. The countertop and island were a shimmering granite, with a sandstone backsplash of a brown monochrome palette across the wall. A window with white framing stood over the sink with blinds closed, while four lights in dark lampshades dangled from the stuccoed ceiling over the obsidian island.

They both stared at the kitchen, lost in a daze for a few minutes. Wing snapped out of the reminiscing first.

"C'mon, we've gotta make those pancakes."

Wing opened the fridge to find it fully stocked with eggs, milk, cheese, various meats, vegetables and fruit. All of it was unopened.

"How come all this stuff's new?" Wing asked his younger brother. Danny shrugged unknowingly before pulling out the pancake batter from the cupboard next to the stove.

"Remember this? Insta-cakes! The number one instant pancake batter!" Danny held it above his head like the word of the gods.

"Dude, put that down, you look so tacky." Wing quipped. Danny frowned in shame. Wing snatched the box from his brother and read the instructions.

"Okay, so we've made this with Steven and Novel before, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Uhh… Hate to break this to you, but Steven and Novel were the ones that made them, we just watched…" Danny informed.

"Well we sorta know since we watched! Besides, how hard could it be? Now get the bowls and whisk, we're making pancakes!"

 _ **15 minutes later.**_

"We're buying pancakes!" Wing announced. He turned to Danny who was caked in flour, and handed a towel.

"We're not cooking ever again!" Wing proclaimed.

"How can we screw up 'mix eggs and flour'?" Danny sighed dejectedly.

"Fuck that, let's get some bacon eggers." Wing started walking down the corridor.

"Wing, you're still a mess." Danny spoke.

Wing looked in the mirror. Indeed, his black hair was now a sandy white due to the batter mix. His shirt was miscoloured in places from water spills and flour, and his pants were on backwards.

… _wait, what?_

"Do we have any other clothes to wear?" Wing asked.

"No. They're all back at Novel's. Anything that could probably fit us would be in mom and dad's…" Danny paused on the last word, head weighed down with sadness.

Wing flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?! Novel said no hitting!"

"Novel's not here bud, and neither is Steven, so don't try to pussyfoot your way out. Now, we're going to go get some breakfast as we are, dirt and all, so forget about that shit until the two eggheads come back."

Danny smiled, "Okay."

Wing grinned and wrapped an arm around Danny, "So what are we waiting for? Let's get some breakfast!"

"Hold on a sec."

Wing turned to his brother, "What's up now?"

"I know you said dirt and all, but did you at least want to turn your pants around?" Danny chuckled.

Wing looked down at his pants, which were still on backwards.

"How the fuck did I do this?!"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"How do I do this?" Steven asked himself. He was walking down the boulevard in what he believed was the direction to Novel and Aria's apartment. "Believed" being the key word.

"Gah, it's all different!" He referred to the stores surrounding him. He was in the QuickMist area of the Industrial District, known especially for its multitude of family-owned businesses, from convenience stores to restaurants, to trade shops such as mechanics, and even tailors and cobblers. The one thing lacking was weapon smiths and forges. It was an area geared more for the up-and-coming families and those wanting a quiet place, away from the hustle and bustle of the busier areas but at a cheaper rate. Because of its nearness to the Residential District, the QuickMist area proliferated that family-oriented mindset but the fact that it's in the Industrial District allowed for reduced house costs. The diverse design styles of the different shops were muddying Steven's already-confused sense of direction even more. _Living away from home for years does that to you._ He mused. _Home… Hang on, you can do this. You've got training. Well, some training._

He looked towards the horizon. He could see Beacon Academy in the distance.

 _Okay, reference point. Now, gotta think back to their place…_

Delving into the recesses of his mind, he pulled out a memory. It exploded into extreme detail in his mind's eye. He was staring at Beacon from a windowsill. It was daytime and the sun was casting no shadows. Looking at Beacon, he could see the entrance courtyard along with the varying marble busts and archways. As fast as he brought it up, the memory dove back into his subconscious.

He looked back at Beacon in the middle of the street as pedestrians passed by.

"It's…It's… not right! Of course! I'm not seeing the same Beacon, so I'm way off! But then…" He turned westward. In the distance, he saw it. A multitude of high-rising apartment buildings. With his destination in mind, he dashed towards his goal. The streets, lights, and people blurred into a palette of colours. The sounds of the city faded as the wind in his ears picked up. He could barely distinguish the yells of passer-bys to watch where he was going.

 _C'mon, half-way there… Dammit!_

Up ahead, construction blocked the entire road and sidewalk.

 _Left turn down this block, then right onto the next!_

Steven slowed his sprint as he reached the edge of the block, then with precise movements, skid on the pavement, turning his body halfway counter-clockwise. Before he could launch himself forward, he was knocked off his feet by another person running into him.

"Ahhh!" He heard the person exclaim. Or was it him?

*thunk*

He leant forward and clutched the back of his head. _Dammit, forgot to activate my aura._ He breathed in with great difficulty, his breath wavering a bit as he let it out.

"Fuck that hurts." He mumbled. He stopped when he felt warm air hit his face.

 _Cherry blossoms._ He surmised. _Wait, I know this scent…_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Inches away from his own brown eyes were two pools of sky blue. Auburn hair surrounded him, hiding him from the rest of the world. Once more, he breathed in despite the weight on his chest.

"Mina?" he asked.

She squinted at him suspiciously. She got to her feet quickly, looking at him warily.

"Do I know you?" she asked tentatively.

Steven propped himself up, turning his face to see hers. He frowned slightly, "It's me, Steven!"

Slowly, the woman's eyes widened in recognition. She gaped at him for a few seconds before responding.

"Steven? Is that really you?" she asked.

Steven smiled in response as he got up. Their gaze connected once more. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the same elation in her eyes. He couldn't reply before he was tackled to the floor again. This time, into a tight hug.

*Thunk*

"Gah, fuckin' dammit!" Steven gritted as he clutched his head again after it hit the pavement for the second time.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she got off him quicker than before, a look mixed between concern and horror on her face.

She extended her hand to him, which he gladly took, clutching his head with the other. He winced as he gingerly touched the now sore spot on the back of his skull. He gazed at her shocked expression with a straight-face. His lip twitched. Her eye crinkled. Suddenly, they both found themselves laughing loudly at their entire situation, which drew more than one curious eye to the both of them.

Once they reined in their laughter. Mina smiled contentedly at Steven before holding tightly to him once more. This time they were both still on their feet.

"Where have you been hiding all these years?" Mina mumbled into his shirt.

His mind raced through possible answers, most of them semi-adequate.

"Oh y'know, here, there, everywhere…" he answered nonchalantly.

She chuckled, "Let's talk over coffee!"

She released him from her embrace and took his arm, pulling him towards the nearest coffee shop, across the street.

"Hang on, Mina. I'm trying to find Novel," he argued, still following her lead. She ignored his comment in favor of entering the café and seating them at a table.

"How is Novel anyways? Still a hunk?" she jibed with a grin.

Steven's lips downturned at the unorthodox comment, "He's married…"

Mina lowered her head, folded her arms and sighed in disappointment.

"…With child…" Steven added.

Mina dropped her head on the table, "I thought it was too good to be true," she mumbled from under her arms. Steven signaled the waiter for two coffees.

"What about Wing and Danny?" Mina rested her head on her hands, now intertwined and making a bridge on the table.

"They're fine. We're alive."

"That's good to hear!" She beamed, "So, where have you travelled? What are Grimm like? How many have you faced?"

The puzzling questions peppered Steven's still half-awake mind. _Grimm? What?_

"Hang on, you think we're hunters?" he inquired.

She tilted her head to the side, her face scrunched in bemusement, "Wait, you _didn't_ go to Beacon?"

Steven shook his head.

"But, weren't you all going to follow your Mom's career?"

Coldness gripped his heart after that sentence. His sight lowered to the table. _We were, weren't we? We were gonna help people, just like Mom._

Warmth touched his right hand. He turned to see Mina's holding it in her own. He turned to regard her features, wrought with concern.

"What happened?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. Two simple words. One innocent question. Yet so much depth to the answer.

*tok tok*

Two coffee mugs were placed to the side by the server, who slipped back into the semi-crowded shop unseen. Mina let go of Steven's hand to place one of the mugs in front of him. They both quietly sipped from their coffee.

"It was a fire. A gas leak they said. We were playing hide-and-seek with Dad. Mum told us to use her closet, just for fun."

Steven took a sip from the cup. His eyes glazed over while his hands trembled.

"The explosion blew apart the kitchen and bathroom. We couldn't… we couldn't identify them. Novel got a job while we were in foster care. A couple years later, we moved out to an apartment with Novel taking custody. And now, here we are."

He smiled ruefully into the java as he placed it on the table. His vision blurred as he set the mug down.

"It's a miracle, they said. We were fortunate, they said. I don't-"

"Stop it." Mina interrupted.

Steven looked at her, the sadness from his gaze pouring pressure onto her even stare.

"Mina-"

"You _are_ fortunate. You're alive. I'm sorry about your parents. They were great. I know that. And I know it was a tremendous loss for you. It's… it's a great loss for me too…" her voice searched.

She swallowed and continued, "But it _is_ a miracle. All four of you got out safe, and _together_. You had _each other_ to rely on during those hard times."

She grasped his hand once more to emphasize her point, "In those ways, you truly were fortunate."

Slowly, Steven started to smile, he relinquished her grip to put his hand on his forehead, rubbing his eyes. He gave a slightly choked chuckle, "You always were strong."

She shrugged with a giggle, "I hung out with boys. What did you expect?"

He smiled towards her, "Thanks, Mina."

"Anytime, Steven." She replied with a grin, which turned mischievous, "So what exactly have you been doing for the past few years?"

Steven scratched his cheek, "hehe, well, we actually work at a club… worked? I'm not sure how to label it."

"So you're not sure if you work at a club or not?" she snorted.

"Novel handles all that stuff. I just show up." He explained, "What about you? I know you liked to socialize and you're great with people. What was that degree you were going for?"

"Haha, turns out, a degree in Communications doesn't mean what I thought it meant at 12 years old."

They both laughed at that before drinking their coffee once more.

"To answer your question, I'm working at the Schnee Dust Branch Office as a communications representative."

"Uh huh…" Steven nodded.

"…I answer calls and redirect them to the proper departments." She simplified.

"Well that's not so bad."

"Yeah. It 's not journalism, but I can't complain. I wish it wasn't so early though!" she groaned.

"What time do you start normally?"

"8:45am to 4:50pm, Monday to Friday."

Steven looked at the clock.

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled. Raising the mug, he blew on it, then took a long, drawn out sip from it before placing it back down.

Mina quirked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

Steven pointed at the clock behind her. She whipped her head to look at it.

"8:20?! Shit I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed before standing abruptly, and banging her knee on the table.

"Ahh, Jeez! Sorry! I gotta go like really really fast. But here's my scroll number, call me!" she wrote down her number on a napkin and thrust it to him, throwing some change on the table while speedily walking to the entrance. She turned around to regard Steven once more.

"You'd better call in the next few days!" she warned.

He waved at her, calling out, "Of course I will."

"We'll all get together then!" she called back.

He chortled when he saw her bump into the wrong door. Once Mina left, he continued drinking his coffee, waving the waiter once he was finished.

"I'll take your girlfriend's cup before I get the bill, then." The man explained, reaching for the second empty cup.

"Yes please. Wait, what? No!" Steven exclaimed at the man, who just gave him a knowing smile.

Steven sighed in defeat and waited for the bill, upon which he paid with a small tip, and left to return to his search.

He looked up at the sky, with the sun a quarter way across the sky, peeking out from behind the clouds. He had a ways to go before he reached the apartment.

"Well, back to the original plan." He started to walk in the direction of the high rise buildings once more.

"I'm surprised you know where you're going."

He stopped suddenly at that voice coming from the shadows of the alleyway. The figure stepped out of the dark, showing himself to wear black slacks, along with a white shirt. His slicked back hair and greying sideburns were recognizable but the moustache was the giveaway.

"So you went back home, Novel?"

Novel didn't reply, only nodding his head slightly.

"We should go back then." Steven suggested while gesturing back the way he came. Novel walked on ahead, Steven keeping up with him.

Looking at his older brother, Steven could see tiredness in Novel's eyes and the sagging of his shoulders. It appeared something was preoccupying his mind.

"How is she?" Steven asked.

"She's good. Nervous about the baby… and us." Novel answered.

They continued walking.

"And Mina?" Novel returned.

"We didn't talk too much. She wants to get together though."

Steven noticed the tenseness behind Novel's answer. Novel's worry was killing him right now. Having said that, Steven couldn't help the nagging feeling he had himself.

"Is Aria going to…" He left the question hanging. Novel knew what he was talking about.

"No. It's between us. She doesn't like it, but she respects it at least."

"Okay."

Silence floated between them once more, just as uncomfortable as any other time.

"And what about you?" Steven asked. What would Novel do?

Novel sighed deeply so that his shoulders sagged. That was the choice plaguing him. Where was Novel in all this? Where would he be?

"My family needs me." He answered.

Steven put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Novel was their strength, their rock, but even he needed support.

"They do." He acquiesced, "Both of them do."

 **A/N** I had to put that last line in. It resonated with me deeply. It's also showing the internal conflict of Novel: old family vs new family. You're probably wondering what's the point of Mina's character? That'll come later too. That humor part at the beginning was more for good feels, cuz this fic has been pretty depressing/gloomy/angsty so far. I figured a funny moment was needed. And to be honest, funny moments will always happen, no matter how depressing the mood. You just gotta see things from a different perspective.

As I mentioned before, this fic is going to be long. There'll be little to no timeskips and something will occur in almost every chapter, from events and plot progression to character growth and/or development. There won't ever be filler like the first part of this without good reason, as everything in this fic will have a reason for being in it. As always, tell me what you think in a review, or PM me any suggestions you have for this fic, or even an original story idea! I'm always wanting to improve and make new stuff and I'm always open for collaborative writing. Again, just PM or leave a review!


End file.
